Do You Still Love Me
by Blue and Rose
Summary: -COLLAB- Ah, ini takdir. Takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan kepada kita. Apakah ia murka terhadap hubungan kita ini? Warning: Boys Love, Chara Death, N.S/S.N. RnR, please? :D


_**Do You Still Love Me © Blue-Rose**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Do you still love me?'<strong>_

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepalaku, menunggu kukeluarkan di depan orang itu. Orang yang dulu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Orang yang dulu begitu peduli padaku. Orang dulu sangat menyayangiku.

_Dulu…_

Entah mengapa ketika aku menyisipkan kata '_**dulu**_' hatiku begitu sesak. Rasanya seperti ada yang meninju-tinju dada ini. Sakit… Hatiku sakit…

Dulu… Lampau…

Orang itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupanku. Meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi. Tanpa mengatakan apa kita akan berjumpa lagi.

Dia pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa tetap saja ia meninggalkanku? Meninggalkanku setelah meninggalkan kesan dalam di lubuk hatiku. Dan bahkan ia telah mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dariku.

Hatiku.

Ia yang telah mencuri hatiku kini telah pergi dariku.

Kini dia ada di hadapanku. Ia begitu berbeda. Keadaan fisiknya berubah begitu drastis. Namun, apakah perasaannya padaku tetap seperti dahulu? Seperti saat dimana ia masih ada di sampingku.

Mengapa ia tak mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku? Mengapa ia tak mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangiku? Mengapa ia tak mengatakan bahwa ia peduli mempedulikanku? Mengapa, Sasuke? Mengapa?

Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku ada di sini. Aku sungguh yakin kalau kau menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan ini. Tapi mengapa kau tak bergeming? Mengapa kau acuhkan aku? Tolong jangan seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mohon…

"S-sasuke?" panggilku pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai hamper aku tidak dapat mendengar suaraku sandiri. Tetap saja ia tak menjawab.

"Sasuke, kau pasti mendengarku. Bukankah begitu, _Teme_? Mengapa kau tak bergeming?" Kusentuh wajahnya. Kutelusuri garis wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku. Perlahan, aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia begitu berharga bagiku…

"Sasuke?" Ia masih terdiam.

"_Sasu-Teme_? Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ujarku dengan lirih. Jariku berhenti di bibirnya yang indah. Bibir yang dulu sering menyapaku. Mengecup keningku. Kini bibirnya terlihat kebiruan. Dingin…

"Kumohon, Sasu… Buka matamu dan jujur padaku!" Sungguh, aku tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan. Setetes air mataku jatuh di pipinya. Disusul dengan tetes-tetes lainnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang sebagai buktinya kau akan terus bersamaku, berdiri di sisiku. Tapi, mengapa? Apa artinya kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Katakanlah sesuatu…" Kuseka air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku tahu kalau ia tak suka jika aku menangis. Ia tak suka aku bersedih. Kembali kutatap parasnya yang sempurna itu. "Apa kau tak mau menyangkal pernyataanku barusan?"

"Kumohon, bangunlah…" Kupeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih itu. Dingin.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata memasuki ruangan ini. Aku dapat merasakan kalau langkahnya berat. Ia sahabatku, Sabaku no Gaara. Ia masuk bersama dengan dua orang wanita muda berpakaian putih bersih.

"Hentikan, Naru," pinta Gaara dengan lembut. Suaranya sedikit serak. Ia menyentuh bahuku dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke…"

"Hentikan, Naruto! Kau harus relakan dia! Ia sudah meninggal!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Tidak, ia berbohong! Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Pasti nanti saat aku terbangun semua akan kembali seperti semula. Sasuke yang tidak pernah pergi, selalu bersamaku. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Ia hanya tidur. Aku tahu, Gaara. Ia hanya tidur. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkanku. TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jeritku di depan wajah pemuda tersebut.

Kedua wanita tersebut menarik selimut putih sampai ke ujung kepala Sasuke-ku. Menutupi sosoknya di balik selembar kain putih bersih itu. Kemudian mereka menarik tempat tidur tersebut ke luar ruangan ini.

'_**Tidak! Jangan pisahkan kami lagi!' **_jerit hatiku.

"Ja-jangan bawa Sasuke. Kumohon…" pintaku dengan sangat. Aku berniat menahan kedua wanita tersebut namun Gaara menangkap tubuhku. Ia menahanku.

"Relakan Sasuke, Naru. Ia sudah pergi." Suara Gaara tedengar lirih, berbeda dari biasanya yang begitu datar. Datar, seperti Sasuke-ku…

"TIDAK!" Aku menolak keras perkataannya barusan. Tidak!

Kenangan itu berkelebat di otakku. Kenangan dimana kami saling menyatakan perasaan kami di bawah ribuan kembang api berwarna-warni yang meluncur di langin Malam Tahun Baru tiga tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Pipinya sedikit menyemburatkan rona merah ketika mengatakan hal itu.<strong>_

_**Dan ucapan tersebut menimbulkan euphoria bagiku. Dengan lantang aku pun mengatakan, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Bibirku merekahkan seulas senyum begitu lebar. Senang. Ternyata ia pun menyukaiku. Ah, ralat. Ia pun mencintaiku.**_

"_**Aku akan memberitahumu bukti cintaku," lanjut Sasuke. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu sekarang memunculkan senyuman. Dan senyuman itu hanya untukku.**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu kalau hatiku selalu bersamamu," jawabnya dengan mantap.**_

* * *

><p>Aku baru mengetahui kalau selama ini ia melakukan berbagai perawatan untuk melawan penyakitnya. Ia pergi agar dapat kembali kepadaku. Ia tak ingin membuatku khawatir. Namun, kanker itu terus menggerogoti otaknya. Penyakit sialan itulah yang memisahkan aku, Namikaze Naruto, dari kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Ah, ini takdir. Takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan kepada kita. Apakah ia murka terhadap hubungan kita ini?

Kini aku berada di depan sebuah nisan. Tanahnya masih basah, kemerahan. Kubaca tulisan di batu tersebut.

_**RIP**_

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**23 Juli 19xx-21 Juni 20xx**_

'_**Sekarang ia tak ada di sampingku…' Berat sekali untukku mengakuinya. 'Lalu, apakah hatinya masih bersamaku?'**_

'_**Do you still love me?'**_

* * *

><p>Rosie's Note: Jajaja~ Blue sayang, maaf ya hasilnya ancur gini. Pendek pula. Tapi kan awalnya juga kamu ngasih bahannya cuma satu halaman buku catatan yang kau robek dan kemudian kau selipkan di buku cetak IPS punyaku. XD<p>

Eh, aku yang nyelipin deh. #ditabokBlue

Ahem. Gomen, minna-san, kalau hasil dari fict ini kurang memuaskan. Mungkin kalian piker Rosie Cuma nyampah di FNI ini. Tapi segala kritik dan juga saran membangun tentu akan kami tampung. Nampungnya pake ember di sekolah kita, yak, Blue? XD

Ya, sekian catatan gak guna ini. Jika ada kesalahan pengetikan, itu semua tanggung jawab Rosie. Jika ada keganjilan dalam cerita, tolong salahkan Blue. XD

#digamparBlue

_**Review if you don't mine. XD**_

* * *

><p><em>9:58 PM<em>

_Tuesday, June 21, 2011_

**_Blue-Rose_**


End file.
